oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Max Steiner
Max Steiner, eg. Maximilian Raoul S., østerriksk-amerikansk filmkomponist. Han var vidunderbarn, og ble dirigent som 16-åring. Flyttet til USA 1914, ble en ledende dirigent og arrangør på Broadway. Skrev filmmusikk fra 1929, og ble en av Hollywoods mest benyttede og innflytelsesrike komponister. Han huskes for sin melodiøse og fulltonende musikk til [[Tatt av vinden|''Tatt av vinden]] (1939); blant andre filmer kan nevnes [[Casablanca|'Casablanca']] (1942), 'Sierra Madres skatt' (1948) og 'På sporet' (1956). Han vant Oscar både for [[Angiveren|'Angiveren''' ]] (1935), [[Under nye stjerner|''Under nye stjerner]] (1942) og [[Mens du var borte|'Mens du var borte']] (1944). Filmografi 1961 -- 'Te i Tokyo' (komponist) 1960 -- 'Møt livet sammen' (komponist) 1960 -- 'Storgangsteren Legs Diamond' (komponist) 1959 -- 'De hengtes tre' (komponist) 1958 -- 'Besettende kjærlighet' (komponist) 1955 -- 'Fordi vi skal leve' (komponist) 1954 -- 'Mytteriet på Caine' (komponist) 1952 -- 'Jazz-sangeren' (komponist) 1952 -- 'Underet i Fatima' (komponist) 1950 -- 'Flammen og pilen' (komponist) 1950 -- 'Kvinner i fangenskap' (komponist) 1949 -- 'Bakom skogen' (komponist) 1949 -- 'White Heat' (komponist) 1948 -- 'Don Juans eventyr' (komponist) 1948 -- 'Johnny Belinda' (komponist) 1948 -- 'Stormvarsel' (komponist) 1948 -- 'Sierra Madres skatt' (komponist) 1947 -- 'Far og vi andre' (komponist) 1947 -- 'Min irske rose' (komponist) 1946 -- 'Stjålet liv' (komponist) 1946 -- 'Night and Day' (komponist) 1945 -- 'San Antonio' (komponist) 1945 -- 'Høyt spill i Saratoga' (komponist) 1945 -- 'En amerikansk kvinne' (komponist) 1945 -- 'Rhapsmody in Blue' (komponist) 1945 -- 'The Corn i Green' (komponist) 1944 -- 'Mens du var borte' (komponist) 1944 -- 'På eventyr med Mark Twain' (komponist) 1944 -- 'Med piker i lasten' (komponist) 1943 -- 'En dag skal komme' (komponist) 1943 -- 'Mission to Moscow' (komponist) 1942 -- 'Casablanca' (komponist) 1942 -- 'Under nye stjerner' (komponist) 1942 -- 'Luftens musketerer' (komponist) 1942 -- 'Captains of the Clouds' (komponist) 1941 -- 'One Foot in Heaven' (komponist) 1941 -- 'Dive Bomber' (komponist) 1941 -- 'Serjant York' (komponist) 1941 -- 'Den store løgn' (komponist) 1940 -- 'Brevet' (komponist) 1940 -- 'Alt dette og himmelen også' (komponist) 1940 -- 'Dr. Ehrlich' (komponist) 1939 -- 'Tatt av vinden' (komponist) 1939 -- 'Seier i mørket' (komponist) 1939 -- 'Intermezzo' (komponist) 1938 -- 'Svarte engler' (komponist) 1938 -- 'Fire døtre' (komponist) 1938 -- 'Jezebel' (komponist) 1938 -- 'Tom Sawyers bedrifter' (komponist) 1938 -- 'Hvite flagg' (komponist) 1937 -- 'Emile Zolas liv(komponist) 1937 -- ''Hollywood'' (komponist) 1936 -- ''Den tapte eskadron'' (komponist) 1936 -- ''Allahs have'' (komponist) 1935 -- ''Jeg drømmer for meget'' (komponist) 1935 -- ''She'' (komponist) 1935 -- ''Angiveren'' (komponist) 1934 -- ''Continental'' (komponist) 1934 -- ''En kvinnes slave'' (komponist) 1934 -- ''Den forsvunne patrulje'' (komponist) 1933 -- ''Unge kvinner'' (komponist) 1933 -- ''Morning Glory'' (komponist) 1932 -- ''What Price Hollywood?'' (komponist) 1931 -- ''Cimarron'' (komponist) 1930 -- ''The Case of Sergeant Grischa'' (komponist) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1944 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Mens du var borte'' : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Under nye stjerner'' : 1935 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Angiveren'' ; Nominert : 1955 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Fordi vi skal leve'' : 1954 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Mytteriet på Caine'' : 1952 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Underet i Fatima'' : 1952 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for ''Jazz-sangeren'' (med Ray Heindorf) : 1950 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Flammen og pilen'' : 1949 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Bakom skogen'' : 1948 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Johnny Belinda'' : 1947 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Far og vi andre'' : 1947 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for ''Min irske rose'' (med Ray Heindorf) : 1946 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for ''Night and Day'' (med Ray Heindorf) : 1945 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for ''Rhapsody in Blue'' (med Ray Heindorf) : 1944 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''På eventyr med Mark Twain'' : 1943 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Casablanca'' : 1941 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for ''Sersjant York'' : 1940 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Brevet'' : 1939 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Seier i mørket'' : 1939 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Tatt av vinden'' : 1938 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Jezebel'' : 1936 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Allahs have'' : 1934 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Continental'' : 1934 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Den forsvunne patrulje' Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max Steiner, Max